Generally, in case of a man's underpants, when the wearer exercises or has been sitting down for many hours, the penis of the wearer moves, so that it can rub with the flesh inside of the thigh or adhere to the scrotum, thereby being humidified and having a bad blood circulation.
Recently, in order to improve the problem, Korean Utility model registration No. 20-0248 175 discloses a man's underpants in that a pocket cloth having a penis outlet for inserting the penis upward is formed inside the underpants by means of sewing and a compressing band formed at the pocket cloth transversely. The penis and the scrotum of the wearer are separated from each other by the compressing band during wearing thereof, thereby the penis of the wearer can face the lower abdomen of the wearer.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional man's underpants include a penis outlet 2 for exposing the penis of the wearer outside formed at the front of the underpants 1 transversely, upper and lower pockets 3a and 3b for dividing the exposing area of the penis into upper or lower portion fixed to the front of the penis outlet 2 by sewing, gaps 4 for taking out the penis from the underpants 1 formed at both sides of the pocket cloths 3 cross the penis outlet 2, and a compressing band 5 for supporting the boundary area between the penis and the scrotum formed at the pocket cloth transversely in front of the penis outlet 2 and the gaps 4.
Accordingly, the penis and the scrotum of the wearer are separated from the inside of the underpants 1 and the penis of the wearer faces the lower abdomen of the wearer in an erected state. Also, the penis and the scrotum of the wearer are separated from each other through the compressing band 5, so that it can prevent the penis from being leaned toward the flesh inside of the thigh.
However, when the pocket cloth 3 is formed at the inside of the underpants 1 through sewing such that the penis faces the lower abdomen of the wearer in an erected state, since the separated upper and lower pockets 3a and 3b and compressing band 5 should be formed at the pocket cloth 3, it is difficult to make the underpants 1. Also, it is troublesome in that the penis should be put in the pocket upwards using the hand of the wearer.
Also, since the pocket cloth 3 is located at the inside of the underpants 1 in the form of a lining, the scrotum of the wearer should be inserted into the pocket cloth while widening it with the hand of the wearer. Moreover, the compressing band 5 formed at the pocket cloth transversely can compress the penis and scrotum of the wearer. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is very hard to wear it.